Buffing pads for use in high speed polishing of automobiles and the like may be one-sided or two-sided. A one-sided buffing pad is typically circular and comprises a buffing medium (e.g., foam, wool, etc.) attached to one face of a backing plate, usually rigid, which is attached by a central hub to the drive shaft or spindle of a motor for a rotary tool, such as a power buffer. The buffing medium may be permanently attached to the backing plate or releasably attached thereto in order to allow for replacement without disposing of the backing plate. A two-sided or double-sided buffing pad includes buffing medium attached to each face of a rigid backing plate. The plate includes a hub for releasably attaching the buffing pad to the drive shaft or spindle of the motor. The pad may be attached to the drive shaft or spindle of the motor from either side of the buffing pad, thereby allowing the pad to be reversed after one side has been used.
Buffing pads are formed with fibrous buffing media that are generally provided as circular layers of material sometimes also referred to as “flats” in the industry. The flats provide a buffing surface of fibers and a base structure for securing the fibers. Typically, the edge or perimeter of the base structure is hard and/or unyielding. Also, it is the base structure that is glued or adhered to the backing plate of the entire assembly. Usually, glue or adhesive is located short of or within the edge or perimeter so that it does not go beyond the base structure. For tufted flats, the base structure may be a scrim, rigid or semi-rigid material, which receives and secures tufted fibers such as wool. For knitted flats, staple fibers of a desired textile such as cotton are knitted to form an integral backing, which is usually stiff, from which the fibers extend.
There is a continuing need to provide buffing pads, specifically, double-sided buffing pads that are efficient and effective.